User talk:Wafflez44
Welcome Hi, welcome to NightClan Roleplaying Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Join the Clan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rainsplash987 (Talk) 23:48, October 13, 2012 Imppaw's mentor is Blazebreeze. Impkit from this moment on you will be known as Imppaw, your mentor is Blazebreeze. Imppaw! Imppaw! - Misty Hello, it's Moon, this wiki's founder. If you're getting this mesage, it's because you haven't been RPing in a while, and I'm afraid that if you don't RP/reply to this message soon, then we'll have to put your cat up for adoption. If this causes any trouble, I'm sorry. Mystical Moonstone (talk) Inactivity Notice Your last edit was on November 26th. Since that was over three weeks ago, you're recieving a warning: Unless you reply to this message within the next five days, your characters will be moved to StarClan and placed for adoption. After replying, any characters that aren't RPed within the three days after will be moved without notice. For more information, or if you have any questions about this, please comment on my blog. Everyone loves a [[User talk:1Ninja2Kat3|'Canadian girl,']] eh? 19:56, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Waffa, I know I'm not supposed to be messaging you, but I'm deleting Imppaw and Laughkit. Reasons: 1. Cats don't know what Imps are. 2. They've only been RPed with twice. 3. Laughkit seems SCARYYYY [[User:Mistybird|''' Misty ]][[User talk:Mistybird| talk ]][[User blog:Mistybird|'''blog]] GUESS WHO IS OFFICIALLY A CHAT PATROL? THATS RIGHT; YOU! Chat Patrols Hello fellow chat-patroller! Sometime within the past few days you have signed up to be a member of our chat patrol squad and accepted onto the team; either because you possessed a set of skills and character traits that we knew the squad would benefit from, or because your form was very impressive and showed no signs of trouble and a lot of signs of help! Now, I understand that there may be some confusion over what your job is as a chat patroller and I shall begin by stating that your main job is to be peaceful. By simply being peaceful on chat you are; a) setting a good example for other users, b) scaring away any ideas of drama, and c) being one less chat-user who may create drama. Besides being peaceful, however, there are a few things that are expected of you; As a chat patrol, if you see a fight beginning to emerge it is your duty to attempt to stop it. You are required to do anything within your capabilities to get those involved in the argument to calm down. If all fails, then you must redirect them to a pm channel, so that their fight may take place off the main channel. If they refuse to move to a pm then it would be appreciated if you were to report this on one of the staff members pages (preferably Ninja because she is dealing with chat logs). If there are other chat patrols on chat with you then it is your job, altogether, to keep the drama away from the chats. If it is discovered that you have gone against the model you are expected to set and have caused drama on the main channel (we understand that sometimes we do have to fight to sort out issues – but it must take place on private messaging) then you will be rid of your status as a chat patrol; either temporarily or permanently. It depends on the severity of the drama caused. Now that I’ve gotten through the meat I’d like to introduce some of the more exciting stuff as well! I think our super fancy-dancy squad needs a super dancy-fancy name. I personally think we should be called the ‘swagazours’ but I’m willing to listen to suggestions and even take a vote if you guys would like that. (I was joking about calling us the swagazours in case you didn’t notice, don’t freak out lol.) Another idea for my lovely squad is to have emotes for you. I’m not sure if you are aware but when Rainy, or Ninja, or Misty joins chat instead of saying ‘Rainsplash987 has joined chat’ there is a picture of a bunny followed by ‘has joined chat’. This bunny technically takes the place of Rainy’s username in this sentence. Since only staff get their names replaced by pictures, it indicates to those using chat that whomever has joined is a rather important figure on the wiki. Well, chat patrollers are important figures too! So all of the chat patrollers will now get their own pictures; so when they join the wiki chat, the picture they have selected will come up instead of their username; informing those on chat of the swagly essence of whomever has just arrived! Please send me a picture you would like me to use for this (or you can tell me if you don’t want it). I’m also working on a fancy badge you can put on your userpage because hot damn you guys are chat patroleers! Anyways, end of my 456789098765457 page notice haha hope you all have a lovely day and please continue to be the non-drama-making lovely beings that you are! ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 02:12, January 31, 2014 (UTC) "'You apologized for the very thing I would reprimand you for'. I'm satisfied. Good luck on your journey to the hearts' of our citizens." ^^^ What was the thing? xD You have been tangled... in the frost 06:14, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Umm, also, it's time for you to judge in the Unrealistic Cat competiton! What you need to do is rate each entry out of 10, then get back to me with your scores. Thanks! You have been tangled... in the frost 22:44, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Chat badge Hello fellow CP! I've been making badges for every CP here! Just put it on your page so if anyone comes onto your page, they know who you are! Bye now ^.^ Touch SchiggyAnd Prepare To Lose a Finger RE: okay, im a little late, but what did i do again? .3. 23:04, February 9, 2014 (UTC) oh, then im sorry D: i didnt acknowledge the fact that you would be like that if i changed it. 23:15, February 9, 2014 (UTC)